


Жить сегодня

by Allora



Series: Жить сегодня [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что делать, если друг оказался больше чем просто друг?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жить сегодня

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят спустя примерно месяц после окончания "С маленькой помощью моих друзей"

Беллами часто ловил себя на мысли, что все были правы. Что он, потеряв возможность оберегать и защищать Октавию, просто нашел, на кого переключиться, потому что сам по себе давно был ущербным и самостоятельно жить мог, но плохо. Поэтому так трясся над Мерфи, поэтому готов был чуть что не на руках его носить, только бы тот не перенапрягался и, не дай бог, не вляпался еще куда-нибудь. Поэтому ему так хотелось после дежурства бежать домой, сломя голову, только бы скорее встретить этот светлый взгляд и услышать что-нибудь бодрящее, типа: “Что ты ломишься, как горилла по лесу?” Поэтому ему нужно было время от времени прикасаться к Мерфи, чтобы почувствовать его тепло, ощутить, что он здесь, рядом, настоящий и живой. Поэтому Беллами так радовался каждому его шагу вперед – и в прямом и в переносном смысле.  
  
Ходил Мерфи все увереннее, хотя с костылями пока не расставался, но подвижность и чувствительность вернулись к обеим ногам, и восстанавливался он дивно быстро. Так, что Беллами иногда делалось совестно – он, хоть и радовался, но жалел, что так быстро. Что скоро его помощь будет не нужна. Скоро Джон пойдет сам, и больше не нужно будет подхватывать его, если он теряет равновесие, не нужно будет придерживать двери и пропускать его первым, мимолетом касаясь его плеча, не нужно будет помогать ему лечь, не нужно будет сопровождать его в душе, который в Аркадии оборудовали не так давно…  
  
На этом месте ему делалось обычно совсем совестно, и дальше он не думал. Ну, то есть, старался не думать. Днем даже удавалось. Ночами были сложности, но он научился их решать быстро и тихо, дождавшись, пока Джон заснет.  
  
Может быть, дело было именно в потере Октавии.  Да, конечно. В чем же еще. Только потому, что теперь он отвечал за Мерфи, его так прорвало тогда, в Тондисе, когда тот вылез на поле боя и подставился под удар. Тогда Беллами сам уже почти терял сознание, но увидел, как один из трикру ударил Мерфи в лицо, и дальше слабо соображал, что делает, а трех воинов раскидал, как младенцев. Потому что Джон был под его ответственностью.  
  
Только поэтому он чуть не заорал от радости, когда увидел, что тот стоит – сам, даже без костылей, – просто стоит и толкает свою прочувствованную речугу в его, Беллами, защиту. И только поэтому в нем что-то оборвалось, когда Мерфи упал.  
  
Октавия и правда просила его передать поцелуй. Правда, скорее всего, она не думала, что он полезет целоваться на самом деле. И вот это чувством ответственности Беллами сам себе объяснить уже не мог. С другой стороны, Октавия же попросила. А Мерфи передачу принял. И не оттолкнул. И ощущение его горячих пальцев в своих волосах Беллами запомнил и берег это воспоминание, доставая его в те самые ночные быстрые минуты, в буквальном смысле утекающие между пальцев.  
  
***  
  
В тот вечер он вернулся домой чуть позже, чем обычно, потому что при обходе периметра они напоролись на кабанов. С одной стороны – внеплановая охота принесла Аркадии лишних пару центнеров мяса, с другой – Майк сломал руку, а Беллами – любимый нож. И задержался.  
  
Джона не было. Рация валялась на кровати, как всегда, а кресло стояло в углу, значит, ушел сам. Звучало круто. Но уже темнело. Беллами посидел минут десять и отправился искать. Понимал, что нарывается, что сейчас его встретят недовольным “о, нянька пожаловала!”, но желание убедиться, что с Мерфи все в порядке, было сильнее и здравого смысла, и опасения огрести его недовольство. Пусть лучше будет недовольным, но целым и невредимым.  
  
В мастерской Рейвен сказала, что Джон только что ушел. Ну как “только что”. Минут пятнадцать назад. Куда – не сказал.  
  
Когда Беллами уже выходил, она усмехнулась ему вслед:  
  
– Что, младенец сам пошел, теперь не поймаешь?  
  
Беллами не стал останавливаться и отвечать. Он не хотел, чтобы она поняла, что сделала больно.  
  
Мерфи он нашел спустя минут десять, тот бодро ковылял мимо поста охраны в сторону столовой.  
  
– Быстро бегаешь, – сказал Беллами, догнав. – Я ужин уже в каюту принес.  
  
Тот остановился.  
  
– Жаль, – вздохнул он так, словно они продолжали недавно начатый разговор, а не встретились первый раз за день с утра. – Слушай, а давай будем со всеми есть, а? Я вроде уже в состоянии.  
  
Беллами пожал плечами, стараясь сохранить равнодушный вид:  
– Как скажешь, только давай начнем с завтра? А то сегодня я уже…  
– Да я понял, – Мерфи слегка поморщился. Беллами знал эту гримасу, это было одно из немногих тихих выражений недовольства, которые тот себе позволял после Тондиса.  
– Нет, если хочешь – пошли сегодня, – торопливо сказал он.  
– Брось.  
  
Мерфи развернулся и направился в сторону дома.  
  
Когда почти дошли до каюты, он сказал, словно только что вспомнил:  
– Кстати, Вик мне работу предложил. Рейвен, конечно, тут же это занятие обозвала отстоем, как будто я идиот и не понимаю, что это ее идея.  
– Рейвен? – Беллами открыл дверь, пропуская Джона вперед. Работа – это здорово, сколько можно сидеть в каюте или шляться без дела, он уже совсем в норме, и ему некуда себя девать, как любому здоровому человеку… Рейвен умница.  
– Ага. – Джон прошел внутрь, чуть пошатнувшись на входе, так что Беллами пришлось поддержать его. – С тех пор, как я стал вдвое инвалиднее, чем она, у нее проснулось чувство старшего товарища. Она, конечно, не так навязчива, как ты, но в глаза все равно бросается. Рейвен думает, что если будет прятаться за подъебками, я ничего не пойму. Но я ж не идиот.  
– Не так, значит, навязчива, – повторил Беллами, закрывая дверь. Выходит, он – навязчивый.  
– Эй, я просто сказал, что она пытается обо мне заботиться, но не хочет, чтобы я это увидел. А тебе эти приемчики не нужны… и все. Белл!  
– Да нормально все, садись есть уже, и так, пока я за тобой ходил, все остыло.  
  
Ему не хотелось обсуждать эту тему – она оставалась слишком болезненной, и не нужно было, чтобы Джон это уловил. Последнее, что ему требовалось, так это думать о том, как бы выздоравливать, не задевая нежных чувств Беллами Блейка.  
  
– Ну я и говорю, пора вернуться к нормальной жизни, – чуть виновато отозвался Мерфи, устраиваясь за столом. – Чтобы ты больше за мной не бегал.  
– То есть, эта жизнь тебе ненормальная, – полуутвердительно сказал Беллами, еще не очень понимая, что происходит, но что-то его царапнуло в этих словах.  
  
Тот пожал плечами.  
  
– На фоне последнего месяца сейчас-то она более чем нормальная. Но…  
– Но тебе хочется сбежать. А то, что я весь рабочий день и так трясусь – как ты тут один, а приходя домой, вынужден наблюдать брошенную рацию и бегать по всем углам, отыскивая, в какую канаву ты на этот раз свалился, это неважно?!  
  
Напоминание о том случае, когда Мерфи, в очередной раз забыв рацию, вышел на костылях погулять за территорию Аркадии, упал в какую-то очередную яму - спасибо, неглубокую и с мягкой травой на дне вместо кольев – и не мог оттуда выбраться, пока его не нашел сбившийся с ног Беллами, было сделано зря.  
  
Мерфи вспыхнул моментально, как будто его подожгли с помощью бензина:  
– Ну прости, что повис у тебя на шее! Если помнишь, я с самого начала пытался сказать, что тебе это не нужно!  
  
Беллами набрал воздух, чтобы рявкнуть: “И что из этого вышло?!”, и тут вдруг вспомнил, что из этого действительно вышло. Как он, едва ему сказали, что Эмори видели уходящей из ворот Аркадии еще днем, бросил все и рванул к Мерфи, потому что страхи, преследовавшие его весь день, вдруг обрели отчетливые очертания. И как он ввалился в дверь и увидел Джона на полу. И ужас, который его захлестнул, когда показалось, что тот не дышит.  
  
– ...Думаешь, мне это все приятно было? – злость в голосе Мерфи была неподдельной. –  Когда сам не можешь ни поесть, ни попить, ни отлить! Когда надо просить, чтобы тебе штаны надели!  
  
Он вдохнул поглубже и вдруг тоже замолчал. Как выключили. Беллами подождал с минуту, но продолжения не было. И у него слова тоже закончились.  
  
Отстраненно подумал, что было бы неплохо хоть со стола убрать. Просто чтобы занять себя, отвлечь от никому не нужного разговора ни о чем. Но, как только взялся за тарелку, обнаружил, что руки дрожат так, что посуда будет звякать друг о дружку. И Мерфи тоже увидит эту трясучку.  
В конце концов, можно и завтра убрать.  
  
Беллами хотел было спросить, не надо ли помочь подняться со стула, но подумал, что вряд ли надо. И не спросил. Просто поставил тарелку и молча пошел к своей кровати, чтобы откинуть покрывало и рухнуть в постель – пусть сам свет гасит… Взялся за край – и остановился, не в состоянии шевельнуться. Сил двигаться и даже связно думать как-то не осталось.  
  
Все заканчивалось, и не когда-то в будущем, а прямо сейчас.  
  
Пошел Мерфи сам или не пошел, но он ясно дал понять, что ему больше не нужна помощь. Нет, нужна, конечно, но не такая. Не та, которая будила в Беллами непонятное... Ой, да ладно. Все ему самому уже давно понятно.  
Перед собой-то хоть не изворачивайся.  
  
И что после Полиса ни на одну девчонку больше не смотрел. И что Мерфи к себе затащил не только из чистой заботы о ближнем. И что дружба дружбой, а эти глазищи-озера в ненормально длинных ресницах, и губы эти, особенно когда их не кривит усмешка, и когда все мысли только о том, чтобы поймать их своими… Это не дружба уже. И плечи эти, загорелые, раздавшиеся из-за постоянных физических упражнений – то с колесами кресла, то с костылями, – и ямочки над ключицами, и узкие бедра с двумя чуть выступающими косточками, которые тянуло целовать не меньше, чем те губы.  
  
Беллами знал тело Мерфи так же хорошо, как свое собственное. Знал, как тот любит, когда ему массируют плечи и спину, знал, как вздрагивает и закусывает губу, думая, что Беллами не видит, – когда мокрая губка проходится по внутренней стороне бедра. Знал, что если случайно во время одевания после душа задеть пальцами сосок – тот напрягается моментально, и Мерфи тут же старается повернуться так, чтобы оказаться к Беллами спиной. Знал, что иногда, возвращаясь поздно домой, он приоткрывал дверь, слышал шумное прерывистое дыхание и тогда прислонялся к стене в коридоре и стоял так, не решаясь сделать шаг, шевельнуть рукой или вдохнуть поглубже – только слушал, пока не раздастся последний короткий тихий стон. И тогда можно было войти через минутку, потому что он знал – Джон встретит его обычной улыбкой и ничего не значащими словами… Не знал только – что и кого в эти моменты тот представлял за закрытыми глазами. Какую девчонку.  
  
Зато очень четко знал, что ему самому ничего больше представлять уже и не нужно. Дальше того, что есть, он не думал, но ночью, стараясь не издавать ни звука, дышать через раз и не шуршать пальцами под одеялом, прокручивал в голове каждую мелкую деталь прошедшего дня, особенно тогда, когда помогал Мерфи в душевой или вот так стоял под дверью, боясь помешать. Это было стыдно и прекрасно одновременно, а размеренное дыхание самого Джона в темноте в паре метров от Беллами заводило еще больше. Кончал он каждый раз бурно, хоть и затыкал себе рот практически буквально – одеялом или подушкой, и надеялся только, что Джон все-таки и правда спит...  
  
Ничего. У него полно воспоминаний, надолго хватит. Мерфи никуда не исчезнет – не настолько же он хочет избавиться от его заботы, чтобы совсем уйти. Все будет, как раньше. Просто без этих провокационных прикосновений и совместных душевых.  
  
Он так задумался, что уловил не такие уж тихие шаги за спиной – на костылях трудно ходить бесшумно – только когда они остановились. Совсем рядом.  
  
– Белл, – сказал Джон и умолк. Пришлось повернуться, чтобы услышать продолжение.  
  
Тот стоял рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, светлый ясный взгляд нашел Беллами и словно вцепился мертвой хваткой, не отпуская, так что глаза отвести не было никакой возможности.  
  
– Думаешь, я спешу от тебя избавиться? Ты же думаешь, что достал своей заботой так, что я сбежать готов?  
  
Вообще-то, Беллами так и думал, но что-то в голосе Мерфи заставило насторожиться.  
  
– А нет? – хрипло спросил он.  
– Нет. Я на ногах сейчас стою только потому, что у меня был ты все это время. Я без тебя не справился бы. – А вот это было внезапно, чтобы Джон Мерфи сам признался, что с чем-то не мог справиться, даже если это правда. Что-то и в самом деле не так…  – Просто теперь я в состоянии почти все делать сам и хочу слезть с твоей шеи, наконец, сколько можно-то! Только я не потому ухожу все время.  
  
Настороженность выросла до размеров небоскреба Полиса. Что-то тут определенно было неправильно, но что именно – Беллами никак уловить не мог. Что с Джоном происходит, почему, чем ему плохо?!  
  
– Что я делаю не так? – вырвалось у него с отчаянием. – Я не понимаю! Ты же знаешь, я тупой, так объясни! Словами объясни!  
  
Лицо Мерфи неуловимо изменилось. Оно и так было странное, а теперь, с этим выражением то ли смущения, то ли того же отчаяния, что чувствовал и сам Беллами, стало совсем непривычным… и невозможно красивым.  
  
– Не ты! – Он с усилием выпрямился и вдруг сильным движением отшвырнул костыли в сторону.  
  
Те громыхнули, откатившись к дальней стене, а Мерфи застыл все с тем же отчаянным выражением лица, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Беллами рефлекторно подхватил его за плечи, не успев задуматься – а надо ли, но Мерфи сам уцепился за его куртку на груди, и не потому, что падал. Просто ухватился изо всех сил, то ли притягивая к себе, то ли подтягиваясь на руках, сделал неуверенный шаг, оказавшись невыносимо близко, поднял голову и, глядя сумасшедше блестящими глазами в глаза Беллами, выпалил:  
– Я не знаю, как это объяснить словами!  
  
В следующий момент одна его рука больно вцепилась в волосы Беллами на затылке, чуть наклоняя, вторая притянула за ткань куртки еще ближе, а эти самые сводящие с ума губы захватили его собственные в таком же безумном, как и взгляд, поцелуе. На какое-то время Беллами вообще перестал соображать, что происходит, но когда чуть пришел в себя, обнаружил свои руки на Джоне, причем значительно ниже пояса, а его самого плотно вжавшимся в Беллами, и то, что упиралось в его бедро, было крайне однозначным и многообещающим.  
  
Беллами слегка обалдел от осознания происходящего и от растерянности перестал отвечать на поцелуй, что до того момента делал бессознательно и вполне беззастенчиво. Джон понял эту остановку неправильно. Его губы отвердели, пальцы разжались, и он отстранился, преодолевая сопротивление рук Беллами. Упираясь обеими руками ему в грудь, он проговорил, едва переводя дыхание и уже не поднимая глаз:  
– Вот тебе объяснение. Может, нам и стоит разъехаться. Тебе это не нужно.  
  
Беллами соображал обычно медленно. И в обычной жизни ему в такой ситуации было бы проще отпустить, подумать, а потом уже что-то отвечать. Но сейчас думать было не о чем. Что тут думать-то. Хватать и не выпускать. А то снова убежит, даже без костылей...  
  
Еще не совсем веря в то, что это все на самом деле, и что после самого глубокого падения, с которым он смирился еще пять минут назад, он взлетает куда-то выше орбиты Ковчега, Беллами крепче сжал пальцы на ягодицах Джона, вызвав у того полувздох-полустон. Не так давно он и мечтать об этом опасался... Прижал его к себе – на этот раз не к бедру, а так, чтобы тот ощутил его стояк так же, как свой собственный.  
  
– Как ты думаешь, – замирая внутренне от неверия и счастья, сказал он, даже не пытаясь выравнивать голос, – что мне нужно?  
  
Если бы он еще сам понимал, что ему нужно, кроме как вот так держать свое сокровище в руках, впервые за эти месяцы не боясь потерять, оттолкнуть или быть оттолкнутым. Что делать дальше?  То есть, он довольно четко представлял себе, что если они еще несколько минут вот так будут целоваться, то делать уже ничего не придется, все сделается само, будет клево, быстро, ярко и очень неловко. И штаны потом отстирывать замучаешься.  
  
К чертовой матери. Если Мерфи против, пусть скажет.  
  
Беллами разжал руки и выпрямился. Не сводя глаз с лица Джона, плавно развернул его спиной к кровати – чтобы не упал дальше матраса, если что – и также медленно и осторожно стянул с его плеч куртку. И тут же – свою, внимательно следя сразу и за его лицом, и за равновесием, чтобы поймать, если Джон пошатнется. Но тот стоял пока относительно уверенно и даже не моргал. Футболку Беллами первым снял с себя, и тут взгляд Мерфи оторвался от его лица, скользнул ниже и тут же вернулся обратно, словно испугавшись.  
  
Он позволял себя раздевать так же, как в тот первый раз, когда они устроили купание на дому. Только, в отличие от того раза, он смотрел прямо в глаза Беллами, они словно гипнотизировали друг друга. И сейчас Беллами не надо было придумывать, что говорить, чтобы Мерфи не заметил, как его трясет от одного к нему прикосновения. Сейчас можно было все – и чтобы дрожали руки, и сбивалось дыхание – да они оба уже дышали, как будто пробежали пару километров по лесу, и чтобы лицо пылало, как будто в первый раз с девчонкой… а вообще почему “как будто” – это и есть первый раз. И как и тогда, почти десять лет назад, он действовал интуитивно. С одной разницей: сейчас он был твердо уверен, что ему не просто уступают – его хотят. Восхитительный по своей каменности стояк это очень красноречиво доказывал.  
  
Уложить Джона в постель было легко – он даже не думал сопротивляться. Они ни слова не сказали с риторического вопроса Беллами, но глаза у Джона сейчас были на редкость разговорчивые или Беллами настолько опьянел от происходящего, что ему читалось в них “только не останавливайся!”  
  
Он и не останавливался. Дорвался губами до заветных ямочек над ключицами, обнаружил, что если ласкать пальцами и тем более языком соски, то Джон не отворачивается, а закрывает, наконец, свои говорливые глаза и вцепляется руками в покрывало под собой, а все его тело напрягается и распускается в такт движениям пальцев Беллами. А еще он неожиданно нашел на высокой сильной шее едва видимый тонкий белый шрам вокруг горла, незаметный, если не приблизиться к нему на расстояние целующих губ. Это открытие словно парализовало его на какое-то мгновение, но уже ничего нельзя было сделать, это была та страничка их истории, которую они перевернули… Которую перевернул Мерфи. И не стоило к этому возвращаться, особенно сейчас. Но прикоснуться к этой ниточке из прошлого губами, проследовать вдоль нее языком, зарываясь в отросшие на затылке волосы Джона всем лицом, – это было можно. И то, как на это прикосновение отреагировал сам Джон, было удивительно – впервые за все это время он совершено отчетливо застонал и вдруг откинул голову назад, насколько позволяла подушка, словно подставляя горло. Беллами даже задохнулся, настолько открытым и беззащитным тот стал. Все еще задыхаясь, он снова коснулся губами этой беззащитности и целовал до тех пор, пока у самого не закружилась голова, и тогда уткнулся лицом в ямку между шеей и плечом, вдыхая запах Джона, который знал уже так хорошо, что мог бы работать ищейкой.  
  
Ему нужно было перевести дыхание.  
  
А вот Мерфи так не считал. Как только Беллами замер, буквально на секундочку, по его плечам скользнули теплые вздрагивающие руки, огладили спину, нырнули по бокам к груди, заставляя отодвинуться и перевернуться на спину. Мерфи, опираясь на одну руку, навис над ним, легко поглаживая его плечи и грудь, словно рисуя рельеф пальцами.  
  
И снова этот светлый до одури взгляд, теперь понятный, не странный, а жадный и слегка удивленный.  
  
– Ты хоть понимаешь, – вдруг хрипло произнес Джон, запуская пальцы свободной руки в волосы Беллами, – ты понимаешь, как сводишь меня с ума все это время?  
  
С внезапной ясностью до Беллами дошло, что когда он стоял под дверями в коридоре, гадая, кто из девчонок так заводит Мерфи, тот думал о нем. И это осознание отняло у него и дар речи, и возможность дышать. Он мог просто войти! Войти и присоединиться, все было так просто!  
  
– Черт, Белл, когда ты так делаешь…  
  
Джон не договорил, стремительно наклонился и вернул ему и дыхание, и голос одним долгим глубоким поцелуем, от  которого Беллами резко вспомнил о наличии у него других органов, кроме губ и плеч.  
И с этим надо было что-то решать и немедленно. Беллами не собирался облажаться в свой второй первый раз так, как у него это вышло в первый, о чем лучше не вспоминать.  
  
Он вывернулся из руки Мерфи и снова сам оказался сверху.  
  
– И как же “так” мне надо делать, чтобы получать это от тебя почаще? – спросил он, чувствуя, как прерывается дыхание.  
– Ты бы видел… – как-то беспомощно сказал Мерфи и закрыл глаза. Беллами ждал, но вместо продолжения тот вдруг произнес почти шепотом: – Пожалуйста…  
– Что?! – ему вдруг стало страшно, что он, когда переворачивал, сделал больно, навредил, – так страшно, что даже опасность кончить, не начиная, немного отступила.  
– Я больше не могу. Пожалуйста.  
  
Это тихое “пожалуйста” выбило сильнее, чем подставленное под поцелуи открытое горло. Джон никогда не говорил так. Таким голосом. С такими интонациями.  
  
Ни одна девчонка не заставляла Беллами так гореть изнутри и снаружи. Ни одна не вызывала такого желания… отдавать. Не брать, не трахать, не заниматься любовью – а именно отдавать. Все, что он захочет.  
И ни от одной его не накрывало такой волной нежности.  
  
Легко коснувшись губами приоткрытого рта Джона, он не стал ждать ответа, а спустился ниже – по груди, животу, к тем самым косточкам, которые тут же и поцеловал, как давно хотел, вызвав очередной стон и убедившись, что Джон и правда уже совсем на грани.  
  
В теоретических познаниях у Беллами недостатка не было, но практически сейчас он был не в состоянии особо выбирать. Как бы ни хотелось ему самому чего-то больше, он не мог ни заставить Джона ждать, ни причинить ему боль – а причинил бы, как бы ни старался этого не делать.  
  
С собой он потом разберется. Он справится, долго ли. А сейчас главное – это Джон, его вздрагивающие пальцы, сжимающие покрывало, его дыхание и это его неуверенное “пожалуйста”, от которого замирает сердце.  
Учиться воплощать теорию в практику и ставить эксперименты они будут потом, а сейчас нужно просто дать Джону то, что он хочет.  
  
А вот это Беллами точно умел…  
  
Воспоминания о том, третьем первом разе он забивал обычно так глубоко, чтобы никогда не всплывали. Хотя иногда, во снах, все возвращалось – невнятными образами, тусклыми красками и омерзительным ощущением использованности. Он думал, что больше никогда не сделает этого, пусть бы его убивали.  
  
Но сейчас, когда под его руками вздрагивал от желания самый главный человек в его жизни, когда в ушах звучал непривычно умоляющий голос, когда все, что нужно сделать, чтобы доставить тому удовольствие – просто пересилить дурацкие старые воспоминания…  
  
Он снова коснулся губами живота Джона и медленно двинулся ниже, скользя по гладкой, не задетой шрамами коже с щекочущими волосками, которых становилось все больше по мере движения.  
За это время в постели Беллами впервые коснулся его члена. Такой красивый. Восхитительно напряженный, подрагивающий, притягивающий и взгляд… и не только. Это же Джон.  
  
Прикосновение кончиками пальцев вызвало у того стон, который словно толкнул. Хватит над ним издеваться, и сам же хочешь, ну так сделай!  
  
Это было совсем иначе. Это было… приятно. Нежный, словно шелковый, с четкими выпуклостями там, где нужно, по которым так удобно скользить языком. С упругими впадинками, солоноватыми на вкус. Но самое приятное было не в этих ощущениях, которые сами по себе оказались неожиданными. Самое восхитительное было в том, как выгнулся в его руках Мерфи, едва рот Беллами завладел его членом, в том, какой захватывающий вздох у него вырвался. После этого было плевать на все прошлое, что мешало до сих пор двигаться дальше. Оставался только Джон, его вкус, запах, дыхание, его бедра под руками Беллами и голос, повторяющий его имя. И снова эти пальцы в его волосах – нетерпеливые, жадные, горячие…  
  
В какой-то момент Беллами показалось, что Джон пытается его оттолкнуть, но не успел даже притормозить, как тот сжал пальцы, чуть не выдрав у него клок волос, и с силой толкнулся ему в горло, хотя до того момента словно старался выскользнуть.  
  
...А вот это ощущение осталось прежним. Но если тогда им владел страх, что “работу” не зачтут, то сейчас ему просто не хотелось, чтобы у Джона закралась хотя бы тень сомнений в том, что он нужен Беллами весь, целиком, всегда. Поэтому он не разжал рук и не выпустил его до самого конца. А потом все-таки отпустил и прислонился головой к его бедру так, чтоб не видеть лица – почему-то было страшно на него посмотреть, но необходимо было чувствовать, что он рядом и не пытается отстраниться, как минуту назад перед последним толчком. Что-то опять было не так, но Джон не успел сказать – что.  
  
Тогда ему сказали, что он так и не научился делать минет, чтобы это хоть чего-то стоило. Почему он решил, что Джону это может быть приятно?  
  
– Ты чокнутый псих, – сказал тот совсем рядом – успел сесть, пока Беллами приходил в себя и занимался самобичеванием. – Иди сюда, ненормальный!  
  
Мерфи заставил его переместиться на подушку рядом с собой, опрокинул на спину и прижал его плечи к постели обеими руками.  
  
– Ты… псих! Не надо больше, никогда так не делай!  
  
Беллами даже не пытался больше понять, что он сделал не так. Просто – не надо.  
  
– Хорошо, – сказал он вслух, по-прежнему не глядя Джону в лицо. – Прости.  
– Вот дурак, – безнадежно сказал тот и вдруг поцеловал – яростно, жарко, совсем не так, как можно было ожидать от разочарованного любовника, и, когда Беллами окончательно растерялся, выдохнул: – Ты хоть что-нибудь делаешь плохо?  
– Ага, – ошарашенно отозвался он, когда смог вдохнуть. – Иногда я убиваю кучу людей… Это – плохо.  
– Придурок! – следующий поцелуй напомнил Беллами о том, что как бы ни было круто осознавать, что Джону он все-таки доставил пару приятных минут, но сам еще на взводе.  
– Так тебе не понравилось? – спросил он, отчаявшись понять. Думать у него не было сил, а оставить этот вопрос без ответа казалось невыносимым.  
– Вот черт… Ты опять это делаешь!  
  
Да что ж такое!  
  
– Сейчас я тебя убью, – вырвалось у Беллами, и он вывернулся из цепких полуобъятий Мерфи. – Если не прекратишь издеваться, я тебя сейчас…  
– Если дотянешься до стола, то в ящике лежит тюбик.  
– Чего?  
– Прежде, чем договоришь и сделаешь, дотянись до стола.  
  
Глаза Джона опять опасно блестели, как в самом начале, и хотя до полной боевой готовности ему было еще далеко, но от послеоргазменной расслабленности и следа не осталось.  
  
До Беллами дошло, о чем тот говорит. В ящике лежал единственный тюбик – крем для смягчения кожи, который Джону дала Эбби, когда у того руки начали слишком обветриваться во время долгих походов на кресле.  
  
– И кто из нас псих? – внезапно охрипшим голосом спросил он.  
– Думаю, мы друг друга стоим.  
– Ты мне не ответил. – Иногда Беллами сам себя раздражал, упираясь в самые неподходящие моменты. – Тебе не понравилось?  
  
Джон стал серьезным, хотя блеск глаз никуда не делся.  
  
– Никогда так не улетал, если честно. Но больше не надо. Не спрашивай, ладно?  
  
Он дотронулся до щеки Беллами, скользнул пальцами по виску, в волосы, притягивая его голову к себе, чтобы перед новым поцелуем неразборчиво пробормотать прямо в губы:  
– Когда-нибудь потом, позже. Мы же и без этого найдем, как…  
  
Он не договорил, да Беллами уже и не требовал продолжения.  
  
– Хочу тебя, – вдруг просто сказал Мерфи, слегка отстраняясь. Сказал и снова вцепился взглядом. – Ты же тоже хочешь.  
  
Беллами хотел. До трясучки в руках, до звона в голове, до потери дыхания. Никогда не думал, что можно испытывать такое всепоглощающее желание, что можно так дуреть от одной мысли даже о прикосновениях, не говоря уже о большем. Но еще ему было очень страшно. Несмотря на жаркий туман в голове, несмотря на так и не отпустившее напряжение – какое  отпустить, его разорвет скоро! – он не мог отключить внутренний сигнал тревоги. После операции прошло не так много времени… Наверное, все это отразилось на его лице, потому что Мерфи упрямо мотнул головой, не спуская с него все разгорающихся глаз:  
– Белл, забудь! Я скоро марафоны смогу бегать, месяц уже прошел! Падать в канавы мне можно, а трахаться – нет? – голос снизился до тягучего обволакивающего шепота: – Я – тебя – хочу! Что тебе еще надо?  
  
До ящика стола Беллами дотянулся, не вставая с постели, не отрываясь от сумасшедшего взгляда Джона и его приоткрытых губ. Он еще что-то слабо помнил о растягивании, подготовке, чтобы не навредить, чтобы не так больно… Видно было, что самому Мерфи сейчас на все наплевать, он и расслабился, и действительно снова завелся, как будто это не он только что чуть не утопил Беллами в сперме. Но сам Беллами наплевать не мог, хотя перед глазами уже слабо плыло от напряжения во всем теле, и он уже не был уверен, что одного раза ему будет достаточно.  
  
Его еще хватило на то, чтобы сообразить – камасутра Джону сейчас точно противопоказана, поэтому он подтянул поближе подушку, заставил того перевернуться на живот, расправив подушку под ним… и чуть не сорвался от одного взгляда на это такое знакомое, родное и невыносимо желанное стройное тело перед собой. Пришлось закрыть глаза и медленно вдохнуть и выдохнуть, отсчитывая секунды.  
  
Из-за подрагивающих рук крема на пальцах оказалось едва ли не больше, чем нужно. От уже не осторожных, торопливых прикосновений Джон вздрагивал, и Беллами закусил губу – он, не переставая, боялся, что причиняет боль, хотя еще ничего не сделал, но уже не мог остановиться. Всей его выдержки хватило только на то, чтобы, проходясь смазкой по собственному члену, суметь отвести руку до того, как она перестала подчиняться.  
  
– Я сейчас сам тебя трахну, – неожиданно зло сказал Мерфи чуть приглушенным, сбивающимся голосом. – Не тяни же!  
– Непременно трахнешь, – отозвался он хрипло. – Но потом.  
  
Теперь Беллами трясло еще и от страха, и от нетерпения, и от осознания, что он может кончить, едва их тела соприкоснутся, но он справился. Это оказалось совсем не так, как с девчонками – так тесно, что ему самому было немного больно входить, но даже это не убавило желания, разве что чуть отдалило ощущение близкого финала. Он слышал, как вдохнул и задержал дыхание Джон, почувствовал, как тот дернулся, словно пытаясь отодвинуться, но тут же снова подался назад, помогая ему. И вдруг стало легче, так что член вошел почти на всю длину, и тут Джон застонал, и это было не от боли… во всяком случае, Беллами понадеялся, что не только от боли. Потому что вот теперь он окончательно потерял контроль над происходящим и остановиться не смог бы … пусть бы его убивали.  
  
То ли он слишком долго ждал, то ли слишком много думал и тревожился, но желанная разрядка не наступила через пару движений, как он боялся. Его качало, как на тарзанке над пропастью, с каждым уже судорожным неконтролируемым рывком приближая к верхней точке и отдаляя, едва он двигался назад. Это раскачивание становилось почти невыносимым, но даже сейчас, сквозь туман желания и боль в закушенной губе, Беллами не мог полностью отключиться, погрузиться в собственный водоворот ощущений, чтобы сконцентрироваться.  
  
Он улавливал, как под его руками выгибается Джон, и чувствовал его ответные толчки, видел, как напрягается и расслабляется мускулистая спина в уже слабо заметных рубцах шрамов, которые немедленно захотелось перецеловать, но сейчас он был не в состоянии даже изменить положение тела, мог только на секунду разжать пальцы и огладить ладонями поясницу Мерфи с самым свежим шрамом –  от операции, – и тот отозвался, прогибаясь, как большой кот, толкнулся навстречу, так что их тела с влажным звуком ударились друг о друга… и вдруг выдохнул его имя – тихо, почти неразличимо в шумном дыхании, но Беллами услышал.  
  
Это страстное, зовущее, требовательное и бесконечно нежное “Белл!” словно перерезало стягивающую его сознание петлю, не позволяющую отпустить себя полностью. Кажется, он выкрикнул имя Джона, когда его наконец накрыло, и он перестал чувствовать.  
  
***  
  
– Я сейчас позову Эбби. – По его лицу скользило прохладное, влажное, словно смывая бесчувственность, а в голосе Мерфи звенела неподдельная тревога. – Белл, еще десять секунд, и я возьму рацию, слышишь?  
– Не надо, – отозвался он и услышал вздох облегчения. Открыл глаза и тут же встретился взглядом с Джоном.  
– Ты отключился, – сообщил тот, откладывая влажную тряпку, которой, судя по ощущениям, он Беллами почти умыл. – Я, конечно, слышал страшные истории, как кого-то затрахивали до потери сознания, но обычно это касалось того, кого… Ну ты понял. А не наоборот.  
  
Мерфи чуть неуклюже облокотился на подушку рядом – ага, подушку на место он уже положил, Беллами на нее перетащил. За водой дошел. До потери сознания его явно не довело, но все равно...  
  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил Беллами, поворачиваясь на бок, к Джону. Тело отозвалось ленивой томной усталостью.  
  
Тот пару секунд смотрел своими глазищами, ставшими совсем огромными от серьезности.  
  
– Ну ты даешь, – ответил он с ноткой восхищения. – Ты хоть в постели можешь перестать няньку разыгрывать? Сам еле дышит, откачивать пришлось, а все…  
  
Наверное, Беллами еще не успел натянуть привычную броню против Джоновых колкостей,  и это “нянька” задело по живому, отражаясь на лице, потому что взгляд Мерфи мгновенно изменился. Он стремительно качнулся вперед, его рука удержала Беллами за затылок, не позволяя отвернуться и отодвинуться.  
  
– Прости, – виновато выдохнул Джон прямо ему в лицо и коснулся губами сперва его лба, переносицы, а потом так же нежно поцеловал губы, не углубляя поцелуй. – Я по привычке. Все со мной в порядке. Подушку вот отстирывать придется, а со мной - все нормально. С тобой иначе не могло быть. Ты не позволил бы… И прекрати так делать, я ж не выдержу еще один раунд!  
  
Последнее он произнес громко и требовательно.  
Беллами стало смешно.  
  
– Да как – так-то? – спросил он, не сильно надеясь на ответ.  
  
Пальцы Джона коснулись его брови, словно разглаживая.  
  
– У тебя глаза делаются, как у олененка, – снова тихо сказал он, а пальцы двинулись по лицу ниже, осторожно обозначая контуры: – И рот открываешь, как ребенок. У тебя такие офигенные губы, ты это знаешь? И когда ты вот такими оленячьими глазами смотришь, и так вот дышишь, и кудри эти твои невозможные…  
  
Он замолчал, а Беллами, не отрываясь, смотрел на его собственное лицо, задумчивое, непривычно нежное, мечтательное. Олененок… Видел бы он себя. Словами вслух Беллами это описывать не взялся бы, никогда не умел говорить так. Но прикоснуться рукой в ответ ему никто не мешал, очерчивая идеальный овал лица, изогнутые четкими линиями совершенные губы, прямой гордый нос, словно у римской статуи из маминых книжек с фотографиями из древних музеев. Широкие брови, которые так приятно гладить, высокий чистый лоб, с которого Джон постоянно откидывал назад длинную челку. И эти нечеловечески прекрасные светлые глазищи в длиннющих ресницах.  
  
– Такой красивый, – восхищенно сказал он, не сдержавшись. Джон неожиданно смутился, попытался увернуться из-под его ладони, оставляя в ней память о теплом прикосновении, и тут Беллами резануло воспоминанием о другом.  
  
О боли в ободранных костяшках и о сладости каждого нового удара, о собственной ненависти и желании разбить вот это самое красивое лицо, о том, как он не мог остановиться, уродуя своими чугунными кулаками то прекрасное, к чему сейчас прикасаться–то резко боялся.  
  
– Белл? Что опять?!  
  
Беллами не ответил, только притянул его к себе, обхватил за плечи и прижался щекой к щеке. Все нормально, они давно с этим покончили, Джон и покончил, надо забыть и просто любить его так, чтобы вот эта грязь никогда больше не всплывала. Он был идиот, злобный эгоистичный идиот, но он за это уже заплатил, а теперь надо просто любить.  
  
– Я был идиот, – все-таки сказал он щеке Джона. – И как ты вообще смог меня простить…  
  
Тот не шевельнулся, только рука его скользнула, обнимая Беллами за пояс.  
  
– Никогда не мог на тебя долго злиться, –  еле слышно ответил он почти ему в ухо. Понял, о чем они говорят. – Ни на что. Даже…  
  
Он умолк.  
  
– Даже когда я тебя убивал, – договорил за него Беллами и уловил легкое пожатие плеч.  
– Белл, мы это проехали давно. – Джон все-таки отстранился, но руку не опускал. – Давай уже будем жить сегодня. Пожалуйста.  
  
Будем жить сегодня. И завтра. И дальше.  
И это должна быть чертовски интересная и прекрасная жизнь.


End file.
